Mixed Feelings
by MoonWalkerWolf
Summary: its a story of passion love and hate humphrey is torn apart by what Kate said about him and decides to leave and start a new life with his friends but a war brakes out between the west and eastern packs
1. Chapter 1

**just was in a bad mood and was lissening to music and a song called mixed feelings it was both a sad and happy song so im making a story about mixed feelings so yeah hear you go.**

Humphrey sat there moaning looking at the ground "run along little coyote,ooh Humphrey want are you doing in a tree,oh i don't know i thought i would look for birds its not like i love you oh no of course not that's not it nooo"Humphrey said to him self rolling his eyes looking at all of the wolves having fun on the howling rock as it was the moon light howl.

"taking it ruff"a wolf said for behind him walking put next him not making eye contact sitting beside him.

"i cant understand it tho she is a alpha there supposed to be good at figuring out things but not other peoples emotions maybe there all stupid like that"Humphrey moan shaking his head.

"well i guess so but if alphas didn't understand emotions how did i know this whole thing was shredding you up then, maybe you just need to open up to her but ive never had a mate not even a friend just you "the wolf said looking behind him.

"i need to speak to zethos and winter i need to put a hit on someone" Humphrey said as a butterfly landed on is nose.

"who"the wolf said confused

"Garth"Humphrey said looking at the wolf with his jaw quivering

"aha go ahead if you want those to knuckle heads to die"the wolf said with a toothy smile

"oh believe me jack i will now come on we got to two killers" the two got up and started walking down the hill to the howling rock

HUMPHREY'S P.O.V

we walked over to the rock but the only thing i could think about was if the was right to kill Garth for taking Kate away from me or was my anger take over me but im never angry all these new feelings where over whelming me. we made it there after 20 minuets of silence there the first thing we saw was Garth showing of to Kate with his friend next to the top of the howling rock and make no mistake zethos and winter where guarding her and there was no way of talking about killing Garth next to Garth that was like suicide so we waited on the ledge below them.

"you sure you want to do this bro"jack said quietly

"oh i don't know it seems all so sudden i think i should just speak to both of them" i said making a strange face.

"go ahead man zethos will protect you ill come if you want"

"yea come on then but ill do the talking" i said as they started to walk up to the supposed vip part of the rock where zethos the winter stood looking at Kate and Garth talking and playing what looked like a game of some sort.

"yo Humphrey main wolf how yea doin" zethos said smiling putting out his paw for me to shake it so i did.

"im good thanks but i need a favour" i ask.

"sure anything for the omega leader"zethos said standing at ease.

"i need to speak to Kate i think you know the reason"Humphrey quietly pleaded

"sure thing but Winston and eve will be here soon"zethos said standing to the side letting me through

"WINTER ZETHOS"shouted a wolf as the growled and standing up straight as wiston and eve came into view and walked up to the two.

"posture boys" eve said kissing both of them as they tensed there muscles.

"yea mum" they said softly as eve looked at me and jack "what are you doing hear jack" eve asked

"im assisting Humphrey"he said patting my back

"and Humphrey you know your the omega leader you don't have to ask to come here you know"eve said nicely but there was something going on she was never nice.

"yes ma,ma but i need to speak to you lovely daughter" i said hope she wouldnt mind "nope go ahead" i smiled and walked up the hill with zethos and jack to see Garth on top of Kate.

i looked at zethos who went blank and ran up to Garth pining him down growing at him putting his jaw round his neck just about to snap his neck.

"STAND DOWN NOW" Kate yelled as she pushed him off Garth as Zethos laughed as Garth started to shake.

"awwh im sorry sis did i scare the pup"laughed Zethos as he got up but was soon pinned down by a Wight blur

"hello sexy"Zethos said said making puppy eyes at the wolf.

"what are you doing hurting this poor wolf"she said kissing Zethos on the head it was lilly

"he was hurting sis,sis"he said growling at Garth

"he was not hurting me we were messing around" Kate said holding him

"Kate i love you" said really quietly laying down and putting my paws on my head ready for what was going to happen.

"w-wh-what"Kate said laying next to me.

"i love you"i said into the ground as i felt a paw on my back.

"awwh Humphrey you're so cute but we cant be"Kate whispered in my ear so no one else could hear i faced the truth and sighed

i stood up and looked at the ground before telling her the news "Kate im going away for a while and the trains"i said walking over to jack.

"wait Humphrey you cant go i need you you're my best friend and have always been there for me and helped me in every way possible and you always comforted me when i was upset" Kate said about to brake up like her world was falling down.

"yea because i loved you Kate now good bye, come on jack"i shouted as Winston and eve walked up the rock to see the argument

"im coming too"Zethos said stepping as winter also stepped in "yea me to oh eve thanks for looking after us" he said hugging her before looking her in the eyes and nodding.

i walked past Kate and down the rock passing couples howling away at the moon all i could think about was kate and what i was going to leave behind but the mixed feelings came back i was a lone wolf now.

**well there you go pls fave and review i takes like 10 secconds to and means alot hope you liked hutch out **


	2. as cold as it seems

**here is the next chapter already enjoy and remember to review and fave thanks and as always enjoy **

i lay there wondering about what was next was to come i was stopped in my thoughts when Zethos came over to me with a somewhat surprised face.

"hey Humphrey you ever wanted to start a pack maybe take over jasper" Zethos said smiling before sitting down and scratching behind his ear

"hah you where always insane...your serious aunt you"Humphrey said getting up

"welllll"Zethos said drifting off thinking about life in general

"okay and what happens if we are attacked"Humphrey said looking out the box car as winter started to howl at the moon his howl was like music it was filled with passion sadness happiness but mostly violence which was strange as winter had never hated anyone.

"well me and Elvis Presley over there will kill them we are trained assassins after all" Zethos said smiling thinking about how great it would be to have a pack of his own or a joint pack.

"well what are we waiting for but we need to pick ranks who is gonna lead it"Humphrey said looking at Zethos as winter and jack walked over

"you"

"you"

"you" the three said knowing that Humphrey would be the best candidate for the job as all he really needs is a new body and a few skills he already had the skills for leading wolves and telling them what to do as he was the omega leader and was quote on quote "hot"as the omega females say so finding a mate for him wouldn't be so hard so he was the best chose.

"umm guys im just an omega and omegas cant run a pack"Humphrey said shaking his head at the choice.

the three wolves looked at each other and smiled "we can teach you im an alpha and these to are zetas so there is reason we cant turn you into a mean killing machine plus i have some contacts in the south who can help if there's any need but we should get of we don't want to be to far a way from are old pack"jack said clicking his neck and jumping out the train followed by winter.

"come on Humphrey we got to jump now" Zethos said grabbing him putting Humphrey on his back and jumping out landing with grace which startled Humphrey as they was travelling at 35 miles per hour but he landed no problem.

"you might as well stay on my back i need some fitness training"Zethos said walking over to winter who was pulling jack out of a tree

"okay im not going to ask" Humphrey said as winter pulled jack out with a pop sending jack into winter knocking him over

"come on we need to find a great place to set up are pack" Zethos said walking into the forest look for a place to set up shop.

**Kates p.o.v At Home**

i shocked me to know my best friend loved me but what shocked me more was the fact that he was gone that and that he was probably mating with a different girl and i was that that put me in this position crying in my parents den while my dad and mum moped around the territory because Zethos and Winter had left. my tears soaked my fur turning it a darker colour.

"awwwh sis" said a wolf walking up to me it was lilly she lay next to me and began to nibble my ear as she knew that would clam me down

"its just that im the one who drove him away i love me and to be honest i love him too his cute face amazing personality and great sense of humour i drove him away"i said braking down as lilly start to nibble my ear again.

"Kate come on we need to get dinner for the pack and i under stand you are upset about Humphrey but we need to look after the pack"Winston said walking into the cave. i moaned and got up wiped my tears away and walked out the den to the feeding grounds where half of the pack sat on the hill watching us hunt i met up with hutch and cando and began to walk to the log grass where we started to stalk the caribou i looked at the spot where Humphrey used to sit and watch me but the only thing i saw there where his friend looking at me shaking there heads before laying down ready to watch the only one who was happy was mooch he just smiled.

"Kate get together look"said hutch as he pointed at a bush where there lay two wolves covered in black chalk just too purple eyes looking at me as they ran out of the bush everyone gasped as one jumped on one of the caribou as the wolf bit the caribou's neck jumping over its head with its neck in his mouth hipping the head off the caribou sending blood everywhere.

"winter grab the body and go ive got you"the wolf said walking in front of winter and taking stance ready to kill while winter grabbed the meal and started pulling it behind him at some speed i looked at hutch he ran out of the grass and over to the protecting wolf who layed down and was clearly taunting him but hutch had non of if and pounced on the wolf who just simply sliped a paw for him and began caving away at his stomach making a deep cut from top to bottom slicing hutch in half as his guts fell out of his stomach and on to the wolf i lay there in horror at what was taking place scared to do anything.

"Zethos come on" shouted winter as my eyes widened my ex brother just ripped my friend in half with ease. Zethos pushed hutches body of him before getting up and whining at what he had just done running over too winter who dragged the caribou into the distance with Zethos not far behind.

"oh my god candou get my mum and dad quick" i said looking at hutches torn body in horror

**well there you go guys two chapters i one day please please review it means sooooo much to me and all writers on here anyway hope you enjoyed hutch singing off...**


End file.
